


part of your world

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fjorester Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: This is a story about a mermaid who fell in love with a sailor by watching him from the shadows, marveling at the seriousness of his face, the strength of his arms, the kindness in his eyes.This is a story about a sailor whose whole life burned to ashes as his ship was wrecked in a storm and yet found himself alive on the shore, wounds being healed by a gentle singing voice.





	part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Fjorester Week: Fairytale

## Fjorester Week | Day 3 | Fairytale

_This is a story about a mermaid who fell in love with a sailor by watching him from the shadows, marveling at the seriousness of his face, the strength of his arms, the kindness in his eyes._

This is a story about a sailor whose whole life burned to ashes as his ship was wrecked in a storm and yet found himself alive on the shore, wounds being healed by a gentle singing voice.

_The sea was a lonely place for a princess with a mother distrustful of men and a father lost to the seven seas, but she had a powerful friend who could give her a chance, a pair of legs, an adventure... "everything except your voice, its power belongs to the sea and even I don't have that much power."_

Fjord kept walking the beach up and down, going through that night over and over again, that's when he finds the girl with blue skin like the sea... And nothing else.

_He blushes and Jester thinks it's adorable but she can't tell him, so she lets him wrap a blanket over her shoulders and lead her to town, filling the silence with his gentle drawl and questions she can't answer._

Fjord is no prince, he's just a sailor, all he has to offer is a small house by the port and two roommates who take a liking to her on sight. Beau gives her one of the dresses her mother sent with her last letter, Caduceus gives her tea to warm up. Then, he takes her to the smartest people he knows.

_Jester learns many things. His name is Fjord and he has many nice friends. Beau is tough, Mr. Clay id gentle, Nott is funny and Caleb is sweet and lends her a notebook to scribble on._

Whatever she writes on the page is not common. Neither Fjord nor Caleb understands it and he feels a rush of disappointment that he's once again locked out of this girl's head. Even without words, he can tell there's a million things happening behind those bright violet eyes.

_Jester realizes writing is not working so she tries drawing instead. She draws the craziest things she can think of, sea monsters and zombie fish and sea horses with wings. Fjord laughs and the sound is better than any music._

Despite the lack of information, Fjord tries his best to be a good host. He shows the girl around town, watches her scribble furiously every interesting detail they come across. Even the simplest things seem wonderful through her eyes and the place he thought he knew grows new light and color.

_Jester draws a lot for the traveler. She draws horses and women with funny wigs and Fjord. She loves drawing him, learning every detail of his face. The day she pulls a prank and he calls her "quite a Jester" to her delight, her chest nearly explodes. Her name coming out of his lips sounds sweet like honey. She loves honey too, apparently._

Ukotoa isn't happy. He is owed a soul. He sends his servant to collect. Avantika intercepts Fjord on his way home and as her spell slips into his mind he forgets all about the silent girl waiting at home.

_Jester wakes up alone and as she wanders to the port, she sees Fjord sailing away on a ship next to a beautiful redhead. Her heart breaks. "You need to follow him. If you don't, he will be lost forever," the Traveler whispers in her ear._

Avantika leads Fjord towards a temple. She says this is the way he can get Vandran back, the way he will receive powers he never dreamed of, the way he won't lose those he loves ever again. He believes her.

_Jester misses her voice more than ever as she struggles to convince the others to help her follow Fjord, but the message eventually gets through. They find a captain willing to take them for free. Beau is distrustful but the jolly tiefling shrugs it off. "I never say no to an adventure. Besides, Yasha likes you. That's good enough for me."_

Three days Fjord spent in a dream-like fog, only Avantika's voice breaking through. Then there's a ruckus, everyone around him shouts and fights. He doesn't move. A small woman comes to him, her skin is blue like the sea, she shakes him and screams without making a sound. "Jester?"

_For a second, she thinks they've won, then someone pushes her out of the way. Before she can get back up on her still unsteady legs, Avantika and Fjord disappear into the ocean. TRAVELER. Her mouth makes no chance but her friend appears anyway. He knows. He gives her back her fin... And her voice._

He's underwater but he is not drowning. He feels strange. As if he was just waking up from a dream. Before him, Avantika holds a dagger to his palm. "What are you-" "Fjord!" a voice shouts. A new voice. No. No, he's heard it before.

_"Get away from him!" Jester shouts, pushing Avantika out of the way. The woman tries to strike at her, but Jester isn't defenseless. She's the daughter of the sea and a storm answers to her command and slams Avantika against the underwater temple's walls._

Fjord doesn't understand what's going on. He holds on to a piece of rock, lest the current pull him away from whatever is happening. From Jester, who yells louder than should be possible and commands the water around her. "You are too late!" Avantika yells breathless. Her blade shines red. "I have what I needed. He's useless to me now." And then, Fjord starts drowning.

_"No!" Jester grabs the sailor by the waist and swims away to the surface. She swims faster than ever. She prays harder than ever. She breaks the surface and hears him cough. Thank the Traveler. "It's Uk'otoa! It's the sea serpent! You need to get out of here!"_

"Jester, wait!" He grabs her by the arm. There's so much going on, so much he doesn't understand. There's only one thing that matters. "Are you going to be okay?"

_"Be safe, Fjord," she says, sadly and dives back in to try and fight back the threat, to give him and the others a chance to sail away as the giant sea monster manifest. Thunder claps in the sky as nine eyes open and with a single movement the serpent rocks the sea._

Fjord sees his friends far away, waving at him from a ship. He swims the opposite direction towards Avantika's abandoned ship. He climbs up, breathless, and without thinking twice he aims for the serpent. The collision stabs the monster and Uk'otoa shrieks. The last thing Fjord sees before being thrown into the water is the fading light of his yellow eyes. Then, darkness.

_Jester spends over an hour searching for Fjord amongst the shipwreck. When she finds him, it's too late. Their friends pull her up onto the deck. She doesn't let go of his body. She sings, tries to heal him, but there's not much her magic can do against death. "Traveler! Traveler, please!" Her deity appears by her side, hugging her shoulders. The others gasp and back away. "I have only power for one more miracle, little mermaid. I won't have enough to give you back your legs." She nods._

Fjord wakes up spitting sea water. He takes in the first breath of air. He sees Jester smiling over him, crying. "Are you okay?" He asks, holding her cheek.

_"Fjord! Oh, my gods, Fjord! I thought you were dead! I thought I was never going to see you again! I tried to find you! I tried to heal you but you wouldn't wake up and I thought I had lost you forever! Fjord!"_

Well. She can talk now. Judging by the stream of words coming out of her, Fjord guesses she never plans on stopping. So he does the only thing that might work to make her stop the one thing he's been wanting to do from the moment she saved his life on the beach —it was her, he has no doubt—, he crashes his mouth against hers and kisses her like she's the only thing that could save him from drowning.

_Jester squeaks against his mouth, closes her eyes and launches herself in just as hungrily. A sweet warmth spreads through her chest, her stomach, her... Legs?! She pulls back, breathing heavily and looks up at her deity who hasn't moved one bit. "You said-" "I said I didn't have that power, Jester, but True Love is a powerful thing."_

This is the story of a sailor whose life was saved by a mermaid in more than one way. Who never had another quiet day in his life. Who loved the sea and its daughter.

_This is the story of a mermaid who gave up his legs for the man she loved, and in the end, won both with the strength of her heart._


End file.
